Why so serious?
by Cyanide-And-Strawberries
Summary: Fem!Shiro, and Fem!Ichi! Yuri, probably groping/kisses, maybe sex? Who even knows man, I'm tired and sick. This was a request from a user who... Wishes to stay anonymous (coolios) and I loved it so much I HAD to write it. Its just too funny. God damn. Read to find out more about it :P (This was one of the options for my little decision thing that I posted earlier, called 'Hello')


Ichigo yawned, sitting up in bed and stretching before pulling the blankets off and staring down at her topless form. Smooth, mostly unblemished skin greeted her, only a few scars marring it. She pondered staying in bed for a moment before shrugging, medium sized breasts jiggling slightly as she glared at the offending things before moving to get up out of bed. Once her feet met the cold hardwood floor she stood slowly, back cracking as she stretched again, glaring at the clothes she had set out for herself that morning before looking down at her current attire, which consisted of… Leggings. And one sock.

She honestly didn't care. Her father and two younger sisters were visiting a distant aunt, and her housemate was… Probably off with her friends, that blue-haired girl who always wanted to fight Ichigo and the lazy boy with the thing for wolves. Starrk? Whatever. After pondering the pros and cons a little while longer, she decided to fuck the shirt and bra, and go around the house in just her leggings. It's not like they had any neighbours to worry about, being rather removed from the rest of the town, and having a good long stretch of grass and woodland around them.

Shiro usually got back around three, and that was plenty of time for Ichigo to enjoy some time without the painful restraints of a bra and being alone, a rare occurrence with an overprotective father, two siblings and an annoying housemate all intent on hanging around her.

She didn't really understand why her father had started renting out the spare room, it wasn't like they had anything close to financial problems, with her father's job as a first-rate plastic surgeon. In the end it didn't really matter, Shirosaki was nice enough, if a little too happy to eye her up, and had never done anything to warrant Ichigo's distrust. It's not like she wasn't easy on the eyes, (understatement of the century, her unhelpful brain supplied) and always happy to help out her sisters when needed.

She shook her head, exiting her room and heading down to the lounge, picking up discarded objects and clothing articles on the way and folding them, putting them on top of the washing machine as she passed the laundry on her path. The objects were easily cleaned up and placed in their usual spots; and the mass of take out and pizza boxes were the real problem she planned to tackle. The kitchen also needed a sweep and a mop.

After about an hour had passed, Ichigo was finished. She set an alarm for two thirty, (ample time to get properly dressed before Shiro returned) and curled up on the couch with music blaring through her headphones. The house was warm enough that she didn't need a blanket, and she was having a lazy day, which meant no exercise or usual training to be bothered with. Honestly, the amount of training Yoruichi had been pressing on her lately, she would have thought her already toned and defined muscles were unsatisfactory. The woman obviously thought that six-packs were useless- and only a twenty four pack was good enough. Crazy cat lady. She didn't need to be better, adequate was enough- she only needed to stay at the level she was.

Ichigo quickly started yawning, sun from the large windows falling onto her long orange hair and her torso, warming her and making her very drowsy. She soon drifted off, the clock struck eleven and her eyes closed to the world.

A hour passed, and Shirosaki Zangetsu rode up the driveway, hopping off her motorbike and kicking the stand. She shrugged off her helmet, long, pure white hair falling in a tangled mess as she futilely attempted to straighten it. She gave up quickly, setting the helmet down and doing a handstand on the gravel to loosen up her stiff body. The hour's drive from one end of Karakura back to her home was annoying and vaguely painful. She was very proud of her lean, wiry body, and was always careful about taking care of it. She never knew when a fight would break out and she'd need the prowess she spent so long working to gain.

Speaking of fights, she wondered if that orange-haired cutie she lived with would be up for a spar. She'd gotten back much earlier than expected, her watch saying noon exactly, and that was plenty of time for a quick spar before she went for a nice, long nap in her bedroom. She blinked as she walked up the front steps, gold-on-black eyes flashing mischievously. The oldest Kurosaki sibling was damn attractive, thats for sure. Mile-long legs, thin, lean body, cute ass, molten, honey-gold eyes, and an attitude to boot. The similarities between their physical appearances were odd, but nothing Shiro cared about. Ichigo was unique, and damn if that wasn't the best thing about her.

The door was unlocked, and she stepped into the living room quickly, softly closing the door behind her when she saw a mop of orange peeking out from the arm of the sofa, which was facing away from her current vantage point. Never one to not eye the girl up when she wasn't noticing, she edged forward, trademark grin etched onto her face as she rounded the couch...Only to freeze and stare in shock, mouth slack and eyes wide, and a slight blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo wasn't wearing a top.  
Nor a bra.  
Not even a blanket covered her, and Shiro found herself in a rather odd position.

Avert her eyes and cover the other girl with a blanket, or wake her up and promptly ravish her on the couch?

Decisions, decisions.  
Shiro bit her lip, deciding to do the right thing... But only after she snuck a kiss.

She leaned forward, quickly pressing her lips to Ichigo's and nibbling the bottom one slightly before pulling back and taking off her hoodie, having already deposited her leather jacket on the rack by the door. She shrugged her arms out of the over-sized, gray thing and gently draped it over the sleeping girl, a sense of disappointment lingering over her as the expanse of tan flesh was covered. She scratched at her own, pale white arm for a moment, looking down at Ichigo curiously before shaking her head and heading up to her room, tired and slightly confused at her own feelings.

(A/N)

Well, shit is pretty weird right now, I know. Sorry.  
I have the other story (The one that was voted) in the works, so I don't know when the first chappy of that will be up. Sorry.  
But I am working on it, I promise! Take this as a peace offering for now, ok? :) Hopefully I'll see you all soon- *Is bowled over by an excited female Shirosaki*

Shiro: Holy shit you guys don't even know! In the next chapter I get to- *is muffled by a pillow*

Ichigo: ANYWAY! We'll see you next time, aha...! *Whispers* Shiro, shut the hell up!


End file.
